User talk:REGITORCH2
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anshin Rose page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 15:54, 19 November 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Your edits will continue to be reverted unless you are able to produce a screenshot or itemcard of the weapon(s) in question. Changing the Ogre to undefined is also bordering on vandalism albeit ignorant. 14:25, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : y changing the items card because y have weapons with the same damage with edit in this,but i have ps3 and y dont know to up the images.its possible to download the images for the weapons here? Even if you did have those weapons, you have no way to prove that they aren't modded. Stop making changes, logic dictates that you have to prove to us why we should allow your change. Not the other way around. NOhara24 14:50, December 15, 2010 (UTC) yes,its true ,don´t have proves to demotrate to this weapons are legal, but me continue making changes,because its true,never use mods,Y HATE MODS.y have this weapons killing to crawmerax. for this i'm continue changes, because its posible to find this weapons.sorry but me dont use mods OH MY GOD. USE ENGLISH. And like Nagamarky said, unless you can provide a screenshot, your edits will continue to be undone. We've had people like you on the wiki before, changing things with no proof. We'll deal with you just like we dealt with them. I don't care whether you're right or how much you think you're right. Without proof, your edits WILL NOT STAY. NOhara24 16:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :google has a translator if you would like some help or if you would share your native language with us we could work something out. what level (unequipped) are the weapons with the statistics you are posting? if you could take a picture (with a digital camera) of your screen (with the weapon in view) then edit this page and there will be icons in a toolbar across the top of the edit box. the third from the right (12th from the left) is the one that starts the add image (your picture) process. use that. 17:41, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Well.look the screenshots believed me now? Yes, yes we do. You could have saved yourself the trouble by doing this in the first place. Just saying. NOhara24 21:16, December 15, 2010 (UTC) No, not really. 1. Anybody can take a picture of the screen of a dropped weapon. 2. datemark on your camera doesn't help. If you think the stats are wrong, put your stuff up in the Talk section for each weapon. 21:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) yeah,i´m forgive to quite the datemark,but this photos its for weapons with me taked.this weaposn taked with crawmerax,(excepts kyro's power )and me taked the photos with my camera because me have ps3.exists one metod to send images with ps3 inthis page or te computer? thx for the help Itemcards on weapon pages should show English text for ease of reference. Also, DO NOT CHANGE WEEAPONTYPE, ELEMENTS, OR RANDOM CRAP, TO UNDEFINED. The categories have been set already, so update the dmg/acc/fr values only. Itemcard should preferably contain one or more of the maximum values, also for reference. 04:11, December 16, 2010 (UTC) english item cards are not required. i have a question or two though, starting with the rhino. the max i can get is 1847 at level 61 and yours is level 56? im pretty sure i have the same problem with the cobra, especially with barrel_2. can you help me with this/these? 05:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) well,for the rhino y dont understand for that,but when leave in the ground mi rhino,the level requeriment up to level 68.no its the first time what happened,and other people hace the same problrm.look you equiped weapons,and when you see one weapons is level required is 50-60 leave in the ground and look now the level requesriment.but my rhino dont mod,taked from carwmerax. amd cobra,'m taked inthe crimson armory,and y think = with you:its strange to find this cobra with barrel 2.you know about this?never use mods.im like more to play 100% legal.more funny,but the mods its for losers,really : i asked for unequipped item images and the article images do not need replacing. use the chart on the individual item's talk page to add items found. 10:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC)